


Superhero as folk

by brightnight, mforboby



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: M/M, superhero
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:00:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28405911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brightnight/pseuds/brightnight, https://archiveofourown.org/users/mforboby/pseuds/mforboby
Summary: 超英paro，普通人（？）闪x海王刷子，Super迦尔纳x黑科技反派周。
Relationships: Arjuna Alter | Berserker/Karna | Lancer of Red, Arjuna | Archer/Karna | Lancer of Red, Diarmuid Ua Duibhne | Lancer/Gilgamesh | Archer
Kudos: 2





	Superhero as folk

**Author's Note:**

> 是和古舟的联文！@mforbody，感谢迷失友情赞助标题。

最初察觉到异状的还是玛修·基列莱特。那杯刚倒好端到茶桌上的咖啡水面剧烈晃动起来，漾出一圈圈波纹。女秘书没有费心访问遍布城市的“示巴”系统确认乱源所在地，起身走到控制室门前，输入密码通过虹膜认证，拨通了内线：“前辈，我们又有麻烦了。”

吉娜可·加里吉利夹着一个大牛皮纸袋，气喘吁吁，确信自己确实追不上那辆绝尘而去的公交车，才扶着膝盖蹲到路边，沮丧地长出了一口气。  
车已开出她的视野之外，滚滚黄尘仍没有散去。

“神性领域扩大。空间固定。神罚执行期限设定————”前方传来一个冰冷的男声，吉娜可原本已经确信自己绝追不上公交车，却又一次迈开腿向前跑去。她的手指在手机里按了几下便登陆了“示巴”系统，耳机里的游戏原声带戛然而止，取而代之的是坐标的播报。她停下来，瞪大眼睛。那个男声已经可以确定是超级罪犯阿周那，一旦听到宣告就预示着他将让什么东西从地图上消失。坐标播报的位置离自己并不远，但仍然来不及了。她停下脚步，深吸两口气，尖叫道：“救命啊迦尔纳先生——！”

世界上比吉娜可更了解迦尔纳的人可能除了阿周那以外不存在，迦尔纳的超级听力和速度足以让他听到自己的助理在闹市区的一声尖叫并且赶来，及时看到吉娜可打在手机屏上的坐标。

“是金融塔，距离你一公里，”出现在吉娜可背后的男人顺手把纸袋里掉出的本子递给她，上面迦尔纳x阿周那Fan’s Art赫然瞩目。当事人之一无动于衷连声音都没变地继续说道：“跑步后不要突然停下，走一走。”吉娜可不想说话，打了个手势她自己会过去。又是一声音爆，迦尔纳赶过去了。

“你在看什么？”

迪卢木多跟着自己的调查目标来到窗边。这个金发的男人刚刚赢下了差不多迪卢木多三个月的工资，只是一场赌局。然后他精准地嘲笑了一遍迪卢木多的内心所想（关于三个月工资），拿了一杯酒，跑到这里来看风景，看了整整五分钟。

金融塔到底有什么好看的，迪卢木多实在不知道。赌场里的交响乐听得他头疼，这还是吉尔伽美什在他到来后特地换的bgm。他真的如资料所言，没有超能力只是个普通人吗？迪卢木多已经不敢确定了。

吉尔伽美什猩红的眼睛从黄金的酒杯里抬起来，意味深长地盯住了迪卢木多。

迪卢木多也不得不承认他是个足够漂亮（而且也足够有钱有闲的）的男人。如果说“越美的（女）人越容易骗人”这一菲奥娜家族箴言警句还没拉响他的幸运值警报器，那么一位显然衣衫不整、游手好闲、不需要靠死工资过日子以及支付离婚抚养费的绅士大白天陪他坐在只有三个人的自带泳池赌场VIP套间里，可见他也是送上门来的“娱乐服务“之一。

迦摩清了清嗓子，毫不客气地提醒他：“我想您还没有说明您的来意，奥迪那先生。”她挨得太近了，那股木樨花香水味进一步加强了绷紧他喉咙的紧张感。“抱歉。但身为迦勒底探员，我必须调查清楚一个事实：吉尔伽美什阁下是否是本市活跃的犯罪分子阿周那的幕后赞助人？”

当事人挑起一根眉毛面有不豫：“他算是我的侄子一辈。”爱尔兰人刚露出喜色，吉尔伽美什便像一只盯上猎物的猫，兴致勃勃一巴掌把他的希望拍到谷底：“但是自从他父亲葬礼之后，我就再没见过他了。”

迪卢木多正待再说什么，却看到吉尔伽美什放下的酒杯与黑曜石桌面撞出脆响，电光火石间他甚至还思考了一下：如果有什么危险发生我是否要保护吉尔伽美什？他是超级英雄，有余裕这么胡思乱想，也能一把接住迦摩推过来的吉尔伽美什，一把按在身下的地毯上顺手捂住他的耳朵。

还好迦摩没有把自己丢过来！迪卢木多为自己的想法羞愧，却也眼睁睁地看着美丽的女人走向窗边，贴在外倾的玻璃上。危险吸引着她，就像水滴与水滴的聚合。

连绵不绝的爆炸犹如滚滚而来的低沉海浪，但却受到控制。迪卢木多可以操纵海浪，他清楚这种感觉，有人限定了爆破的范围。他扶起吉尔伽美什，在他开口骂人前把刚才接住的杯子塞进他手里。金融塔正颤抖着、哀鸣着倒下，与此同时迦摩快乐地指着某个方向说：“看啊，有个人没跑出来。”她顿了顿，看了一眼这里的外人，补了一句：“真是太遗憾了。”

迪卢木多立刻跟两人告辞。等他离开了，迦摩迎着吉尔伽美什恼火的视线：“不，就算阿周那会失手迦尔纳也不会。楼顶那个是阿周那本人。”看着自己老板错过最好的风景线才是迦摩真正的快乐源泉，像是趋水的蛇，她永远不会弄错危险的气味究竟源自何方。

“机位OK，摄像OK，音响OK，工作人员全部就位待命，迦尔纳桑也已经热身完毕～电视机前的各位观众朋友晚上好，‘光辉之貌’现场火线直播，马上开始～！” Tamada9电视台人气女主播玉藻前准时准点踩着最后一段接入广告的铃声，笑容满面宣布今晚炸楼直播已经揭幕。

被阿周那袭击的金融塔“巴巴托斯”在收到犯罪预告的第一时间疏散了为数不多的逗留者，在最大安全距离外拉开了隔离带，倒是被热心围观市民围了个里里外外水泄不通。导播铃鹿小姐和伊丽莎白小姐手忙脚乱，指挥着摄影师们切好机位，在迦尔纳贴着玻璃幕墙直飞上去时，不忘留给“阿周那君★”一个特写长镜头。吉娜可好不容易把会场场贩余本塞进最近的智能保管柜，光速拽出自己的“光辉之貌”应援毛巾和应援棒挤进人群：“迦尔纳桑，千万坚持一下！！！”

随着大楼的轰然倒下，迪卢木多身穿常服，带着口罩，从应援人群中若无其事地挤了出去。他和迦尔纳见了一面，问起刚才在楼顶看到的疑似未疏散人员。迦尔纳平淡地略过了他用热视线将阿周那的滑翔翼烧坏又抱着他飞下大楼的事，简短地说那个人想跳楼所以没有响应疏散。他的锁骨上有一道血痕，血迹染在胸口鲜红的宝石上，看得不是很明显。以Super迦尔纳的自愈能力，一个心如死灰想跳楼的人在他身上留下了好不了的伤口，这事怎么看都很可疑。但迦尔纳还要应付应援会，他注意到迪卢木多的目光就拿过吉娜可递来的夹克，宝石和血迹都看不见了。他点点头，跟着吉娜可向人群中走去。

少女的恋心就和世界和平一样不能辜负。他们一早就说好的，迦尔纳负责应付应援会，迪卢木多负责跟行动指挥藤丸立香汇报工作。

“所以，你觉得吉尔伽美什可疑吗？”

迦勒底最高指挥官在“巴巴托斯！巴巴托斯！巴巴托斯还是倒了！”的哀鸣声中双手抱胸，满面凝重，月海原学园女学生制服的红领巾迎着爆炸尘浪烈烈飘扬。加上还有戴着手铐放风满面晦气的给迪亚陪座，反而透出了一股她才是巴巴托斯爆炸案主谋的强大气场。 打听女士的年纪本就是失礼之举，更何况此人还是管你发工资买保险的顶头上司。迪卢木多拂去杂念，冷静汇报：“本人已承认他曾和阿周那密切接触，无法排除目前仍在幕后支援阿周那的行动。万分抱歉，我在会见到一半时就收到了金融塔被袭案的警报……第一时间赶到了这里。不能放松对吉尔伽美什的监视，所以我斗胆建议派别的探……”

“不用了。我可以给你发一笔外勤津贴。”

超级英雄的行动经费包含因超级英雄造成的直接损失，可惜迪卢木多发挥的主场在海洋，而海洋是真正反复无情的大自然母亲，身为海王的迪卢木多随便救下点人都是血赚，剩下的交给保险公司；而Super迦尔纳，他是真正完美的圣人，强行带走正在做ppt拒绝疏散的白领还会折返一次帮他把东西拷出来。

因此确实，他们的经费用不完。藤丸立香又不像肯尼斯，对任何经费支出斤斤计较。用她顾问陈宫的话说：“这是必要的牺牲。”

“不是津贴的问题......”

“还有什么问题？”

“‘爱神’在吉尔伽美什身边。虽然她的模样并无定论，但我怀疑我见到她了。”

“‘爱与梦之神’安格斯是你的养父，你说的‘爱神’......”藤丸立香对于组织里的外号了解颇多，但重名的更多，不过跟迪卢木多有关系的爱神，他说的恐怕是迦摩。“就是那个在你还做特工的时候与你齐名的色诱型决战兵器？”

“不，我不是我没有。”

藤丸立香神色不动，继续翻阅玛修秒传给她的资料。

“可她的形态样貌变化万端，‘爱神’之名得于她的形态满足目标心中所想，因此百发百中。这样的人真的存在吗？自她离开特工系统后，从来没有这个人存在过的传言也很多。”

“她存在的。”面对藤丸立香好奇的目光，迪卢木多不打算解释他有一个烂桃花警报器，凑近了自然知道。这么想着，木樨花的香气似乎又萦绕在鼻翼下。他继续说道：“因此我希望将迦摩也列入调查对象，不能排除吉尔伽美什受到她的操控的可能性。”

他满头冷汗抛出这根救命稻草，指望顶头上司能出于恻隐之心放他一马。毕竟他光是跟异性发生物理接触——嗯保持着2米社交距离——的“碰撞事故”之惨烈，连他那三番两次被女人绑架的老舅都要笑得打跌。吉尔伽美什可能有一茶匙的同情心而藤丸立香绝没有。“适才适用，那不是更好了吗？祈荒说迦摩其实有厌男症而且是个烂好人……你们刚好可以进行一场友谊第一胜利第二的同行竞赛。”他从牙缝里挤出：“那吉尔伽美什？”

“我想钱是一味足以治愈98%绝症的良药，”立香嫣然一笑，足以令梅林停下摸鱼的手玩命赶活，“无论是对你还是对迦摩。”

“我知道了，我会承担两个人的工作的。”只有三个人的群响了一下，是迦尔纳发来的信息。拥有超级听力的他一边应付应援会一边听工作安排，适时地给迪卢木多钉上最后一块棺材板。

不，在应援会面前掏出手机打一段文字又飞速放回去，你的超级手速不要用来做这种事。

无惊无险，又到九点。

如果说上一份工作教会了他什么，那就是下班打卡之后应该关闭所有社交软件，远离多余的人际应酬，上司夺命连环call与任何半夜叫你回之前现场补报告的操作。本市的罪犯可也是严格遵守朝十晚九工作制度，绝不在收视率最低的午夜时段出动的。他确信他甩不掉吉尔伽美什这个送上门的烂摊子之后马上告辞，努力无视背后“某个女人○十七岁了还公开穿JK制服是想笑掉我大牙吗”“闭嘴我听过阿周那犯罪预告了他形容你设计的巴巴托斯就像一坨过期发霉的红豆玉米紫薯布丁简直有碍市容”以及随之而来的一连串响亮的拳脚声，给迪亚的闷叫。肯尼斯发来一封姗姗来迟的内部备忘，他扫了一眼标题和字数就按掉了那个+1的信息提醒。

搭档终于告别了应援团，脖子上还挂着一条湿毛巾，学着新上映的拳击手电影和他碰了碰拳：“你看起来很累。吉尔伽美什确实是个难缠的对手。”“还好。我刚准备和侄子下班了去喝一杯。你的伤口不打紧吗？”迦尔纳摸了摸脖子：“阿周那戴着一枚镶着圣晶片的戒指，可能是划到我了。”

“……总之，事情就是这样。他说他去撸猫了。”

现在是酒吧夜生活时间，原本事情顺利的话能把迦尔纳也带过来，毕竟谁不喜欢Super迦尔纳呢？迪卢木多跟旁边的奥斯卡碰了碰瓶子，又灌下一口爱尔兰威士忌。奥斯卡是迪卢木多的侄子，正好在这个城市里拍电影——梅芙制片，为她的演员老公库丘林做武打替身。他喜欢海王叔叔也喜欢Super迦尔纳，更喜欢爱尔兰威士忌，工作辛苦之余总是要有放松手段，否则人会撑不下去。

说实话迪卢木多是反对的，因为前黑手党大佬库丘林入狱后又神秘失踪，连带整个监狱无一活口，而冉冉升起的影视明星库丘林的模样赫然和“示巴”给出的一模一样。运气最好的是这是双胞胎一切都只是巧合，运气不好的话——生化改造人已成新型兵器、军火商新宠、疑似吉尔伽美什的王牌产业。

不要再想工作了，迪卢木多跟奥斯卡碰杯，决定喝酒结束后回海底放松一下。

-tbc

**Author's Note:**

> 吉娜可是迦尔纳的生活助理，类似经纪人。迪卢木多的经纪人是肯尼斯，可想而知他工作压力超大的，所以他跟行动指挥-混沌恶咕哒子的关系更好一点。


End file.
